Great Fox
Great Fox (''グレートフォックス Gurēto Fokkusu'') es el nombre que recibe la nave nodriza usada por el equipo de mercenarios Star Fox en la serie del mismo nombre. Aparece en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], siendo el lugar sobre el que se desarrollan los combates en los escenarios Sector Z, Corneria y Venom. Descripción El Great Fox es una nave gigante que tiene 4 alas grandes. En la parte frontal de la nave se encuentra el hangar, la zona por donde entran y salen los Arwings. Sobre la entrada al hangar, Great Fox cuenta con dos cañones que disparan potentísimos rayos de energía, que son usados solo con fines defensivos. El Great Fox sirve como base de operaciones para cada una de las aventuras del equipo Star Fox desde Star Fox 64, y entre los usos que se le dan a esta nave van desde despegar a los Arwings, el Landmaster y el Blue Marine, hasta servir como nave de apoyo para estos vehículos, ya sea usando sus láseres contra enemigos o para que ROB64 pueda enviar suministros a Fox. En Super Smash Bros. Great Fox aparece en el escenario Sector Z, donde se actúa como la plataforma que permite el desarrollo de las batallas. Obviamente, su tamaño ha sido reducido para adaptarse a las condiciones de Super Smash Bros. También aparece en la apertura del juego, en donde tras un acercamiento de la cámara, puede notarse que esta siendo pilotada por Fox McCloud. Galería Sector Z SSB.jpg|Great Fox en Sector Z. Great Fox Intro SSB.png|Great Fox junto a 3 Arwings en la apertura de Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Great Fox aparece en dos escenarios, con un tamaño mucho menor que en Sector Z de la anterior entrega. En Corneria, aparece como la plataforma en la que transcurren las batallas, como en Super Smash Bros.; mientras que en Venom, los combates se desarrollan sobre las alas de Great Fox, creando de esta manera, cuatro plataformas que pueden ser atravesadas desde abajo. Great Fox también aparece como un trofeo y en la apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, en donde se le ve junto al Blue Falcon de Captain Falcon y la Nave de combate de Samus Aran. Galería Corneria SSBM.jpg|Great Fox en Corneria. Venom SSBM.png|Great Fox en Venom. Great Fox, Blue Falcon y Nave de combate SSBM.jpg|El Great Fox junto a la Nave de combate y el Blue Falcon en la apertura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Great Fox :Se trata de la nave insignia del Equipo Star Fox. Cuando entra en combate, el robot de la nave, ROB, puede asumir el control del puente de mando, permitiendo que todos los pilotos se pongan a los mandos de sus cazas Arwings o tomen posiciones de combate. La nave cuenta con propulsores de plasma capaces de alcanzar grandes velocidades, y su sistema frontal de láseres es muy eficaz tanto en combate como abriendo camino entre los cinturones de asteroides. :*''Lylatwars''(sic) Inglés :Great Fox :The mother ship of the Star Fox team. When in battle, the ship's robot, ROB, can assume control of the bridge, allowing all hands to take to their Arwings or combat positions. The ship runs plasma engines capable of warp speeds, and its front lasers are effective both in battle and in clearing paths through asteroid belts. :*''Star Fox'' (09/93)(sic) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Great Fox aparece en el escenario Sistema Lylat, no como la plataforma en que ocurren los combates como sucedía en el resto de entregas de Super Smash Bros., sino que se le ve volando en el fondo del escenario. Este rol que ha perdido frente a la nave Pleiades, continúa en Brawl de la mano de Corneria, escenario que regresa de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Great Fox también aparece en dos trofeos, uno con su apariencia de Star Fox 64 y otro con su aspecto de Star Fox: Assault y además tiene una pequeña aparición en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial El Great Fox brevemente se enzarza en una batalla contra la nave Hal Abarda, que en ese momento se encuentra en manos del ejército del subespacio. El Great Fox finalmente es derrotado por el Hal Abarda y, tras ser encadenado a esta nave, se estrella contra la cúspide glacial. Cuando ambas naves chocan contra esta cúspide, Meta Knight y Lucario aprovechan la instancia para abordar Hal Abarda. Más tarde, el Great Fox logra liberarse del Hal Abarda, y vuela lejos del lugar con sus motores humeando, lo que indica que está demasiado dañado, por lo que no se le vuelve a ver por el resto de la historia. Galería Great Fox Sistema Lylat SSBB.jpg|Great Fox en el fondo del escenario Sistema Lylat. Great Fox ESE SSBB.png|Great Fox en El Emisario Subespacial. Descripción de los trofeos Great Fox Español right|90px :Great Fox :La nave nodriza del equipo Star Fox. Sus enormes motores de plasma le permiten saltar al hiperespacio en viajes interplanetarios. Los Arwing y el Landmaster del equipo descansan en su interior, esperando ser usados en caso de emergencia. Sus dos cañones láser pueden hacer añicos cualquier asteroide. ROB se encarga de pilotarla, además de asistir al propio equipo. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' Inglés :Great Fox :The mother ship of Team Star Fox. Its oversized plasma engines let it warp during interplanetary voyages. It carries the team's Arwings and Landmaster in its cargo hold, kept unlocked in case of emergency, and is equipped for emergency Arwing landings. Its two laser canons can be used to blast asteroids. It's piloted by the robot ROB 64, who also issues directions to the teams. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (NTSC) / Lylat Wars (PAL) Great Fox (Assault) Español right|90px :Great Fox (Assault) :El Great Fox de Star Fox: Assault, con un diseño más aerodinámico que en entregas anteriores. El ejército aparoide daña gravemente esta nave y, en un último ataque desesperado, Peppy la hace estrellarse contra el escudo que protege el núcleo del planeta aparoide. Peppy y ROB consiguen salvarse en el último suspiro. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' Inglés :Great Fox (Assault) :The Great Fox as it appears in Star Fox: Assault, looking more streamlined than in previous appearances. It takes a horrible amount of damage at the hands of the parasitic Aparoid army, and in a last, desperate attack. Peppy crashes it into the Aparoid home world. In the nick of time, Peppy and ROB 64 are whisked to safety. :*''GCN: Star Fox: Assault'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Con el regreso de Corneria como un escenario del pasado en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, la nave Great Fox vuelve a aparecer. El Great Fox aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U con una apariencia similar a la que tenía en Star Fox: Assault, aunque en esa ocasión sirve como una plataforma más del escenario Estación espacial. En el modo Mundo Smash, el Great Fox aparece como un trofeo que permite transportar al jugador a una de las torres mágicas que aún deba visitar para obtener la bonificación de punto de control. Galería Great Fox SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Great Fox en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Corneria SSB4 (3DS).png|Great Fox en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Descripción de los trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Español right|90px :Great Fox :El Great Fox es una nave de transporte de tropas con tres motores de plasma que le permiten viajar fácilmente entre sistemas planetarios. Además, le srive al equipo Star Fox como base de abastecimiento, reparación y mantenimiento para estar siempre listo para la siguiente misión. Inglés :Great Fox :The Great Fox falls into several different starship categories, but we'll spare you the complicated jargon and just call it an assault carrier. Using three plasma engines for smooth warp travel, this ship is essential to the resupplying, maintenance, and recuperation of the Star Fox team. Descripción del trofeo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Great Fox :Se puede considerar a la Great Fox como una nave de transporte y de asalto, por emplear la jerga especializada. Funciona como cuartel general del equipo Star Fox y alberga sus Arwings y Landmasters, entre otras cosas. El padre de Fox fue quien encargó su construcción, y en Star Fox: Assault fue reformada con un nuevo diseño. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Inglés :Grat Fox :The Great Fox can be described as an assault carrier, or we should use any number of other jargon-heavy terms too complicated to list here (or remember). It's the Star Fox HQ and hold their Arwings, Landmasters, and more. Fox's father, James McCloud was the one who has built, and in Star Fox: Assault, it was fully renovated to give it a slick new look. :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (02/2005) Curiosidades *El trofeo en inglés del Great Fox en Super Smash Bros. Melee establece que la nave apareció por primera vez en Star Fox, cuando en realidad lo hizo en Star Fox 64. Este error fue corregido en la versión europea. Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario